


I Want Her P8

by riversong_sam



Series: I Want Her [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 496Parings: Jensen x ReaderWarnings:  angst, fightingA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	I Want Her P8

You don’t know how long you stayed wrapped in Jensen’s arms but you knew it was a while. Sometime during it you had fallen asleep again from being emotionally drained. You woke to the sound of voices one being Jensen’s.  
You bury your face in his chest and the talking ceases.  
“Hey sleepy head.” Ryan says   
“Shut up.” You whine snuggling more into Jensen who chuckles.  
“Get up (Y/N/N). We have things to discuss.”  
“So say them here.”   
He sighs, “We’ve made a plan. You two are going back to work and the men and I will also be on set at all times.”   
Jensen tenses.   
“No I can’t put anyone at risk!”  
“(Y/N) you’re like my baby sister and I love you but this is best. We have to draw him out.”  
“What are your orders?”  
“To neutralize the threat.”   
“Good”  
Jensen raises a brow at your hardened tone. Ryan just nods slightly, knowingly.  
**  
It’s a day later when you’re back on set filming. Security has been increased, though subtly. Ryan is on you like a hawk and his husband Jake is with Jensen. You were tense and on edge despite knowing your former team had your back.  
You were in the middle of a scene when hell breaks loose. Fighting broke out, apparently Daniel had brought back up.   
“Thought you could get away from me did you little bitch?” Daniel asked suddenly appearing behind you. You froze momentarily and didn’t recover quiet in time before Daniel was being tackled away from you.  
“Jensen!” You screamed as they struggled on the floor. Damn that man! He was no match for a trained solider. They continued to punch and scuffle as you grab a prop lamp smashing it over Daniels head.   
He growled and lunged at you after landing a blow to Jensen’s stomach hard enough to have him doubled over. He got in a couple of good hits to your face and torso before he was once again removed.  
Jensen was pissed you could see it as you struggled for breath. You defiantly had a broken rib or two. As more punches, kicks and objects flew you ran and got a gun off on of the unconscious soldiers, this ended here. Daniel managed to subdue Jensen and came after you. Jensen watched helplessly at the two of you struggled with the gun. He struggled to make it to you as two shots rang out.   
He felt relief when you were standing over the now dead body of Daniel. It was short lived however when you turned to look at him. You were clutching you abdomen as your blood seeped through your clothing.   
“I’m sorry.” You whispered to him before hitting the floor. He made it to you barely darkness pulling his vision. If you both were going to die he wanted you in his arms one last time. Gathering up his last bit of strength he pulled you to him before he saw black.


End file.
